A transfer molded module is a power module package in which an epoxy material forms the package around the power circuit in a molding process. Another type of package is a case module, which uses a frame potted with a potting material to protect the semiconductor device. However, under some conditions, packages that use a hard potting material (in either a transfer molded module or a case module) as a protection layer may break in a short circuit event of the power semiconductor devices. For example, a short circuit event may cause a flow of high current within a short time resulting in overheating of the semiconductor device and adjoining assembly materials, and potentially the cracking of the substrate.